My Pup Girl (Part 4)
Story (Scene: Skye's bedroom at night) (Skye is laying on her bed thinking. She hears Ryder's car pull up at the house. She goes over to the window and looks outside.) (Scene: Outside) (Ryder and Katie come out of the car.) Katie: I had a good time tonight. Ryder: I haven't had a bingo partner in ages. (Ryder and Katie walk up to Katie's camper.) Katie: Would you like to come in and see my house? Just for a minute. Ryder: Okay, sure. (They walk inside the camper. Skye still watches.) (Scene: Inside Katie's camper) (Ryder and Katie enter the camper.) Katie: Home sweet home. Ryder: It's nice. Katie: I did it myself. I read a magazine article about how to maximize small spaces. Ryder: Well it certainly looks bigger that it seems. Katie: You can look in the bathroom if you want. People are always curious about that, like what happens when you flush. (Ryder goes into the bathroom to check it out and then flushes the toilet.) Ryder: Yeah. Katie: Are you mad at me? Ryder: No, why? Katie: I don't know, tonight you just seemed a little cool, not opening car doors and... Ryder: Oh, that was Cap'tn Turbot, trying to give me advice on dating 70's women. Look I'm so out of touch, I haven't dated girls in ages, not since my wife died. Katie: What happened to her? Ryder: Ahh, complications during child birth, she died two days after Skye was born. Katie: Did she ever see Skye? Ryder: I brought the little puppy into the room a couple of times, she opened her eyes, yeah, yeah I think she saw Skye. It was..... (Ryder looks at the item he is holding and plays with it to calm himself down.) Ryder: Did I ruin this? Katie: Dance with me? Ryder: Here? Katie: This is where we are. Ryder: Is there enough room? (Katie moves something from the floor to make more room.) Ryder: I haven't danced in..... Katie: In ages, I know, me neither. (Ryder and Katie begin to slow dance.) Ryder: Rock? Katie: See you're that out of touch. (They keep on dancing.) Katie: You're good. Ryder: At Widdman High I was considered a pretty hot date, I did a killer frugue. (Katie smells Ryder's neck.) Katie: What are you wearing? Ryder: Old Spice, Cap'tn Turbot says it's a timeless classic. (They dance some more.) Katie: Do you want to? Ryder: Want to what? Katie: Kiss me. Ryder: Yes. Katie: Good. (They both have a long kiss.) Katie: Good at kissing, and dancing, I'm very optimistic. (They both kiss again but this time the cuckoo clock interupts.) Ryder: I ahh, better go. Katie: It's only eight o'clock. Ryder: Goodnight Katie. Katie: Goodnight. (Ryder leaves the camper with Katie stands at the door.) Katie: Well, I guess it's official we had a date, maybe we can play bingo again sometime. Ryder: I'm tired of bingo, maybe we should try that drive in of yours. Katie: Goodnight. (Ryder waves her goodbye.) (Scene: Skye's bedroom) (Skye goes to bed.) (Scene: Writing class in day) Mr. Porter: Before the class started, Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi wanted to lead the class in a group meditation. Resident: Ooooh that's really cool. Farmer Al: Okay what we're gonna do is, send our vibes out into the group. (Farmer Al turns on some weird music.) Farmer Yumi: Everybody hold hands, and close your eyes. Relax your muscles and take deep breaths. Farmer Al: Now, try to feel what the other person is feeling, without speaking any words, send out your vibe, and receive the vibes around you at the same time. Can you feel it? Farmer Yumi: Okay, open your eyes. What did everybody feel? Resident: I felt Mrs. Hunsaker's strength. Resident: I can feel that Farmer Yumi is one with the earth, she's so cosmically in tune. Farmer Yumi: So right on, that's exactly what I sent out, and I felt like, you were full of inner peace and harmony. Mr. Porter: Skye, what did you feel? Skye: I felt Farmer Al's hangnail. Farmer Al: No Skye, that's not what we're looking for, a hangnail is insignificant. What's in my soul, feel my aura. Skye: I don't think I'm allowed to. Farmer Al: I tell you what, let's try it again, hold hands. Skye (thoughts): My grandma once had a hangnail on her big toe. It got infected and traveled to her vocal chords, it ruined her singing voice, I don't think my grandma thought it was insignificant. (Scene: Skye's bedroom) (Skye is on her bed thinking. She stands up and goes to her grandma. She sits near to her and tries to do spiritual healing.) (Scene: Supermarket) (Skye and Ryder are shopping.) Ryder: Lettuce, watch out for the rust when you get lettuce. (Suddenly, Katie appears behind them.) Katie: Hey, I thought I recognized you two, hi Skye. Skye: Hi. Ryder: I'm just picking some things up for the barbecue. Katie: Yeah, me too, mind if I tag along? Ryder: Not at all. Lot of potatoes! Katie: It's for Katie's famous potato salad. Ryde: I'm looking forward to that. (Skye is pushing the cart and doesn't like Ryder and Katie together. She rams her cart into Ryder.) Ryder: HEY, OUCH, damn it! Skye, watch what you're doing. Skye: Sorry. Katie: You know this is gonna be my first 4th of July picnic in a long time. Ryder: Really? (Skye picks up a can of prunes.) Skye: Ryder, didn't you say you needed prunes real bad? Ryder: Ahh, Skye, just put anything you want in the cart, anything at all. Ryder (to Katie): I don't know what's gotten into her today. (Skye begins to roll to cart around and throw cans into the cart not caring about what they have in them.) Skye (thoughts): I used to like to play with my Ken and Barbie dolls, Ken was my favorite. Then one Christmas I got them a camper, and all they wanted to do was hang out in it by themselves. So I wasn't too upset when they took that wrong turn and went over a cliff. (Scene: Skye's backayrd) (Ryder is playing the tuba. Katie, Skye, and Cap'tn Turbot are singing "Star Splanged Banner." Mrs. Thomas stands and watches them. A mustang pulls up next to the camper. A tall man and a big walrus get out. Ryder is cooking patties on the barbecue and they are starting to get burnt. Cap'tn Turbot is also there standing next to him.) Cap'tn Turbot: Ryder Ryder Ryder Ryder Ryder, I told you to use fewer briquettes and now look what you've done. You've cremated them. Ryder: That's what I do. Do you wanna do it? Cap'tn Turbot: No, no no.... (Cap'tn Turbot walks away. Katie comes up behind him.) Katie: How's it going chef? Ryder: Okay. (Skye looks at Ryder and Katie. She doesn't like them standing next to each other. She walks over and pushes between them.) Skye: Are they ready yet? Ryder: No, sweetie, not yet. (Katie uses her fingers to brush Skye's fur. Skye doesn't like it and shakes her head to get Katie to stop.) Skye: When? Ryder: Soon honey, soon. (Katie tries to fix up Skye's fur despite there being nothing wrong with it. Skye shakes her head again to make her stop.) Skye: When? Ryder: In a minute, look it's hot, sweetie you'll burn your nose, look out. (Skye and Katie go back to the table. The man and the walrus are going up the driveway. Skye, Ryder, Katie, Cap'tn Turbot, and Mrs. Thomas are at the table.) Mrs. Thomas: Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub, yay God. Ryder: I'll second that. Skye: Hey Katie, like seafood? Katie: Uh-huh, why? Skye: Sea food! (Skye opens her mouth and shows Katie the half-chewed food in her mouth. Katie laughs.) Katie: That's attractive. (She turns and sees the man and the walrus looking around.) Katie (under her breath): Oh shit! Excuse me... (Katie stands up and walks to the man and walrus. Ryder sees this. Skye and Cap'tn Turbot turn to see what's going on. Mrs. Thomas stares into space.) Man: Hey Katie, who lives here? (He points at the hearse.) Man: The Addams Family? Katie: Mayor Humdinger, what are you doing here? Mayor Humdinger: What am I doing here? What am I doing here? Katie (to walrus): Hi Wally. Oh Mayor Humdinger, how'd you find me here? Mayor Humdinger: You told everybody where you were going, I'm here for the motor home. Cap'tn Turbot: These two people do not have a good relationship. Katie: No! I bought it, I paid for it. I've been living in it for over a year, the camper is mine. Mayor Humdinger: Excuse me, mutual asset, that's what the lawyer said, it's supposed to be "Our Mutual Asset", not "Katie's recreational vehicle". Gimme the keys. Katie: Keep your voice down! Mayor Humdinger: What? Katie: The boss is watching us... Mayor Humdinger (saracastic): I'm impressed. Katie: God I guess i'll have to introduce you now. Mayor Humdinger: Yeah, all right... (Katie leads Mayor Humdinger to where everyone else is with Wally following behind.) Katie: This is Ryder, Cap'tn Turbot, Grandma and Skye Holley... Mayor Humdinger: Skye Holley? Tough break. Skye (matter-of-fact): I like my name. Katie (to the Holley's): This is Mayor Humdinger and Wally, they own the Dino Raphael salon in Detroit. Skye (hopeful, to Mayor Humdinger): Are you here to take Katie back? (Mayor Humdinger shakes his head no. Ryder gets up and go round the table.) Ryder: Uhh, it's nice to meet ya. Uhh, we got burgers and hot dogs here if you'd care to join us? Mayor Humdinger: Can't stay, I'm just here because my wife..... Katie (interupting): Ex...ex, ex... Mayor Humdinger: My "ex" wife seems to have ripped off my camper. Ryder: Katie? Katie: Honestly Ryder, he got the mustang, I promise..... Mayor Humdinger: I don't think so, I got a copy of the property settlement right here. (He pulls out a piece of paper.) Mayor Humdinger: Ahh shit, this is my lease...... Damn it, I keep forgetting things, I'm getting senile. Ryder: Mayor Humdinger? Mayor Humdinger: What? Ryder: Okay, I know you've suffered a terrible loss, and there's really nothing anyone can do to comfort you, but I urge you to focus on the times you had with the camper, the trips you took, the sights you saw, those days are gone now, but they'll live on in your heart forever. Mayor Humdinger (to Katie): This guy bonking you? Katie (disgusted): Mayor Humdinger that's a real bonehead thing to say! Ryder (to Mayor Humdinger): Look, you're not gonna take Katie's camper. Mayor Humdinger: Oh.. Oh.. Oh no? Oh? Ryder: It's her home! It's where she lives! Mayor Humdinger: Oh really, okay fine look, go cook. (to Katie) Gimme the goddam keys. (He tries to get the keys from her.) Katie: Stop it! That hurts! (Ryder is now very annoyed at Mayor Humdinger.) Ryder: Mayor Humdinger. Mayor Humdinger...... (Ryder punches Mayor Humdinger in the stomach. Skye and Cap'tn Turbot watch startled. Katie is surprised, and Mrs. Thomas stares into space.) Wally: What'd you do that for? Ryder: Who are you? Wally: I'm his brother. Ryder: Oh then you'll probably be visiting us here quite often. Wally: Why? Ryder: Because if he ever tries to take Katie's camper again, I'm gonna bury him in my front yard. (Wally is disturbed. Skye is still in shock of what happened.) Cap'tn Turbot (whispering): Ryder is a savage. (Skye looks at Cap'tn Turbot and Cap'tn Turbot nods.) (Scene: Front of house at night) (Katie is leaning over the window with her head inside. Mayor Humdinger and Wally are inside.) Katie: Bye Wally. (The car pulls away and Katie waves.) Katie (to Ryder): Well, you were pretty great! Ryder: Is it really your camper? (Katie makes a "sort of" gesture with her hand. Suddenly, fireworks begin. Ryder and Katie look up to watch.) Katie: Can we see it from the backyard? Ryder: You can get the general idea... (They walk to the backyard.) Ryder: Yep, there they are... They always look the same every year... Katie: Look... Ryder: Did you ahh, love him? Katie: I would never marry anybody I didn't love. (Skye and Cap'tn Turbot are watching the fireworks from a seat-swing.) Skye: He must like Katie, I never saw him hit anyone in his life. Cap'tn Turbot: He likes her. Skye: Does he love her? Cap'tn Turbot: Probably. Skye: Do you like her? Cap'tn Turbot: Yes I do, and I think she's very good for Ryder. Skye: Why? Cap'tn Turbot: After your mother died, he was sad all the time, but before that, he was pretty funny. Skye: Really? Cap'tn Turbot: Now when I see him with Katie, sometimes he seems like the old Ryder. Skye: Ryder was funny? Cap'tn Turbot: Well he wasn't one of the Marx brothers, but he made me laugh. Skye (thoughts): My uncle fought in the Korean War, he had a steel plate put in his head, Ryder said he didn't come back the same, one night, he picked up a radio station from Oklahoma in his teeth, it was really neat. End of Part 4. Recap Ryder and Katie return from their date. It is a succesful date since they slow dance and do 2 long kisses. Skye learns about spritial feelings in her writing class. On the 4th of July, Katie's former husband Mayor Humdinger and his brother Wally come for Katie's camper. Katie rebels against them. Ryder ends up punching him in the stomach and forcing them to leave. Ryder and Katie watch fireworks together. Skye and Cap'tn Turbot believe that they are in love while they watch fireworks. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts